


Não foi um beijo

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Escrito entre a 6° e 7° Temporada. A cena discutida nesse drabble foi inspirada pela maneira que o Doutor conseguiu salvar a Rose no episódio Parting of the ways de Doctor Who, porque eu não consigo parar de pensar que seria bem legal se o Dean salvasse o Cas da mesma maneira. Meio OOC.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Não foi um beijo

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito entre a 6° e 7° Temporada. A cena discutida nesse drabble foi inspirada pela maneira que o Doutor conseguiu salvar a Rose no episódio Parting of the ways de Doctor Who, porque eu não consigo parar de pensar que seria bem legal se o Dean salvasse o Cas da mesma maneira. Meio OOC.

"Não foi um beijo" Dean disse pela décima segunda vez desde que ele e Sam haviam se hospedado naquele hotel há cerca de duas horas atrás, quantas vezes Dean havia dito a mesma frase nos últimos três dias Sam havia perdido a conta, no começo ele havia sido compreensivo mas a insistência de seu irmão de ficar repetindo aquela frase se novo e de novo já estava começando a lhe irritar já que por isso não conseguia dormir.

"Com certeza não foi" Sam diz tentando soar sincero e falhando miseravelmente.

"Não diz assim eu tenho um maldito PhD em saber pela sua expressão e pela sua voz quando você não acredita em algo e eu posso ver agora e é muito irritante e 100 % errado tá ? Foi só um encantamento ,foi só um encantamento enoquiano pra tirar todas as almas dele, definitivamente não foi um beijo"

"Qual a parte exata do encantamento que dizia que dizia que você precisava usar língua durante o 'não beijo' e ficar assim por uns três minutos enquanto seu irmão olha para o lado sem saber o que fazer e considerando arranjar uma cadeira para esperar de uma maneira mais confortável o 'não beijo' terminar ?"

"Não foi três minutos !"

"Eu contei no meu relógio, eu meio que tive que olhar fixamente pra ele já que a outra opção era ficar vendo vocês se pegarem por três minutos, na verdade dava muito bem pra arredondar pra quatro. Mas relaxa foi bem menos estranho pra mim do que das vezes que vocês resolvem se encarar por dez minutos seguidos"

"Cala a boca Sammy !"

Sam o faz porque tem esperança que Dean faça o mesmo e ele consiga dormir. Mas para o mal das necessidades de sono de Sam, após dez minutos Dean repete a frase de novo.

"Não foi um beijo"

Sam revira os olhos e pressiona seu travesseiro contra sua cabeça. Ele não tem certeza se Dean está tentando o convencer ou a si próprio, mas qualquer que seja a situação ele tem certeza que ainda deve demorar um bom tempo para conseguir dormir.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.


End file.
